Assays exist to identify compounds or molecules of interest that may be involved in a disease process or other condition or in treating a disease process or condition. Existing assays have some drawbacks. One significant drawback is the time required to screen for many compounds or molecules. Another drawback is that it may not be possible to recover the compound or molecule post-screening. There remains a need for better screening assays and methods.